


No Sense of Direction

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [21]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Dwemer Machinery, Fucking Machines, Nord, Other, Overstimulation, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, breton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sondant tows a hapless Serana along to a Dwemer ruin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sense of Direction

“I thought you said you’d been through Raldbthar before?” Serana asked, her arms folded over her chest. Sondant waved the indignant Nord away with her hand, eyes still scanning the map. Serana tutted crossly and moved to peer over Sondant’s shoulder curiously. They had been in the ruin for hours now, and the Nord woman was tired of waiting for the inquisitive Breton to get her bearings – again. Sondant, in her desire to absorb knowledge of the ruins, had very nearly pulled them into a room filled with traps. Serana cared about her friend, and certainly the young mage had helped her to overthrow her father and destroy the threat posed by his clan. But she had honestly never met a mortal quite so allergic to the beaten path. Roads, Sondant claimed, were for the needy. She required a cross-country challenge a day. Among, Serana had discovered, plenty of other things, when she had stumbled across a…a…contraption in Sondant’s Riften basement. What it actually was, Serana didn’t want to know; it had a cock on it, and obvious restraints. What got Sondant off was her business, frankly.  
  
“I heard about a bandit group here,” the Breton replied. “I never came all the way through.”  
  
Serana rolled her eyes. When she needed to be, the girl was icy calm and focussed – deadly, almost. But outside of a fight, the Breton had a habit of missing out details, forgetting messages, and not telling the whole story. Such as now, and Serana sighed. So, it looked like they were running blind, as usual. Was that even the right map? Likely she was reading one for another Dwemer ruin. Silly girl. Sondant finally shrugged, rolling up her map and sliding it back into her satchel, striding forward regally in the direction of a door. Serana exhaustedly followed her to the thick metal entrance. Sondant tried to the door, and found it to be locked, Within moments, the Breton and her lockpicks had gotten it open, and the door slid apart to reveal a darkened vault. Sondant and Serana stepped through, Serana after lighting a torch. Sondant lit a torch of her own, holding it up and gasping as the light revealed six Dwemer Centurions in charging stations on the walls. Serana flushed red as she noticed one rather large detail that differentiated these centurions from others. Indeed, it was almost impossible not to notice it.  
  
More than one centurion in the room sported a metal cock. Each phallus was erect, curved and ridged. Sondant gasped, in both pleasure and shock, as Serana backed away. Oh gods no, she was leaving the room for eight hours to let the Breton indulge in her Dwarven fetishes. It was as she reached the door that she realised the air in the room felt heavy, suppressing. She tried to call forth a lightning spell and her magicka didn’t respond. The door slammed shut as Serana pitched herself forward. Oh gods. The entire room had been silenced to stop anyone using their magic to get out. Serana reached for her sword, looking for Sondant, and then shrieked in horror. The girl was at a large control panel in the centre of the room. And she had just pressed a very big red button. The first Centurion glowed like a lantern, turning its head towards Sondant. Serana stepped away, but she had nowhere to go. The Breton suddenly seemed to be eyeing the cocks up properly, and squeaked in surprise as the Centurion snatched her up in its modified hands. It tore away her clothes methodically, spinning her around so that her back hit its chest.  
  
Something spurted out of the cock, a dark liquid that made Sondant moan and writhe. Serana watched in fascinated horror as her friend’s inner thighs and cunt started to glisten. It was oil, or some kind of lubricant, the vampire realised. It was now coating the cock too, and the centurion lowered the Breton down onto it. Serana heard the hiss she let out as her lips were parted by the huge phallus. And yet, as each ridge scraped over Sondant’s sensitive inner walls, the Breton’s face was a mask of pleasure.

The machine started to vibrate, and the mage screamed in glee. The second centurion lit up and stalked towards Serana, who had nowhere to run as it grabbed her around the waist and removed her clothes. Like Sondant, she was spun around and rested against the machine’s chest.  
She watched the Centurion holding her friend move itself, inserting her arms and legs into restraints so that she could barely struggle against the oncoming fuck. Not that she seemed to want to. Whatever sensations the vibrations were causing, Sondant was lapping them up, panting like a dog. Serana felt the oil splashing against her lower body, and she too moaned. It was warm, lovely and warm and it buzzed a little as it hit her. Another, minor vibration? She felt herself being lowered down and panicked, trying to escape. The machine had her firmly, and there didn’t seem to be any kind of leeway. She felt the warmed phallus against her folds, and gasped. It had been so long since anything or anyone had fucked her. There had been a gargoyle – gods, that had been a day – but that had been long ago. As it slowly slid inside her she groaned, still struggling to get away. She was a daughter of the Volkihar and she wouldn’t simply be fucked into submission by scraps of metal. She heard a scream of joy and looked up to see that the cock had started to be slid in and out of her Breton associate. Gods-damned whore of a woman, this was her fault in the first place! Sondant should have been as scared as she was, and yet all the mage seemed able to do was thrust herself against the cock, crying out in delight.  
  
Serana swore as her own vibrations started. The vampire panted, still twisting in an attempt to get away. She heard Sondant’s breathless laugh before the Breton girl managed to stammer out some nonsense about struggling making it feel better. She knew that Sondant was a lady who liked a little risqué bondage with her orgasms. But Serana was not, and as the machine went to encase her arms and legs in the restraints, she made a last ditch effort to fight back. It was to no avail. Her limbs were sealed in metal as her orgasm quickly built. Already? Where had her stamina gone? Serana was by no means a common practitioner of sex, and it wasn’t as though she could have gone on for hours. But she was better than this, usually! She could have lasted longer. Ah, but 5000 years in a stone coffin did wonders for stamina loss. She squeezed the cock mercilessly, trying to crush it, but when all that did was make the vibrations stronger, she gave up. It was not victory, she decided, as Sondant shrieked in the background, the cock having started to vibrate as it fucked her, just a temporary truce.  
  
When her machine began to fuck her Serana tried very hard not to call out to whatever gods there were. At the first thrust, she schooled her face. At the second, her lips trembled. At the third, her eyes squeezed shut. The time between each slide of the phallus into her wet depths decreased, and with it went her determination. With a desperate gasp, she climaxed, unable to fall anywhere and simply sagging against the centurion. Her body bounced gently with each thrust, and she watched the Breton girl opposite, who was enthusiastically taking what the machines offered. How could she be able to do that? It was so…below her. And yet there she was like a whore on a man’s lap, moaning. Serana jolted as the metal rubbed a part of her that caused her lip to quiver. Perhaps it was easier than she thought. Sondant wasn’t going to judge her – the Breton was clearly lost to sensation already and she didn’t seem to think this shameful at all. Serana closed her eyes and settled herself as comfortably as she could on the cock, gasping in delight as each thrust against that sweet spot sent shivers through her body. The vibrations returning heralded the beginning of another winding climax, and Serana cried out loudly. Each drag against her inner walls caused her to gyrate in ecstasy on the phallus, her legs wide apart as it fucked her without mercy. Soon, Serana was out of breath, gasping erotically as she was taken. Her inner muscles contracted on the cock, washing wave after wave of sensation over her. The vibrations made her shake in pleasure, a moan falling from her lips.

It felt better than anything or anyone she had ever fucked, including that cold stone gargoyle all those millennia ago, who didn’t free her until Valerica had discovered her distressed daughter and destroyed the monster. It was not an experience, in terms of pleasure, that Serana had ever thought anyone could top, yet here she was, being fucked by a machine that cared less about her pleasure than the stone brute had. To be able to just let go and be made to cum was in many ways exhilarating. Serana had spent so long with so much expectation on her, even a little thing like giving up her authority over her pleasure felt good. Her back arched as she tossed her head, dark hair flying around her eyes and sweat dripping down from her back.  
  
The vulgar sounds her body made, the slick wet noises coming from between her legs, were coupled with the Breton’s gentle moans, the constant attentions to her slit. The vampire shouldn’t have needed air, but the way the cock was thrumming, fucking her mercilessly, made her lose her breath. She could feel herself dripping down the metal, rivulets of arousal aiding it in its single-minded function of making her cum until one of them broke. Each orgasm would make her more sensitive, until every brush of the machine’s driven length would send her spiralling into euphoria. She wondered what the purpose of these machines were. A fun toy for a noblewoman? A punishment? She shivered at the idea of Dwemer women impaled on these constructs for some crime or another, forced to cum until they were sobbing. Just the thought of it was too much, and Serana squirmed in delight as the cock thrummed like a little bird in and out of her wetness. Another orgasm flooded through her system, and then she heard a sound of complaint from Sondant.  
  
The joints on the machine broke, and she was stuck there, hanging from it with the machine’s piece still buried in her cunt. Serana watched it with a small, wry smile as it slid out of her. Now she knew why the place was sealed. These must have been prototypes, and failed experiments that they shut away to deal with later. Obviously they had never been able to return. The vampire watched, still receiving the attentions of her own centurion, as Sondant’s eyes glowed briefly. She ground out three Words of Power under her breath and ripped the machine open. Serana cried out in rage. Sondant could still use her shouts, and yet hadn’t freed Serana herself? The mage was a cruel friend indeed. Sondant landed heavily on the floor, her legs weak, and was scraping back her blonde hair when another centurion juddered to life. This one was shaped differently, the cock longer and thinner, and there was a round metal ball attached a little way in front of it. Serana could only watch as it picked her up, its cock squirting more oil. Serana realised with interest, her body shuddering as she came again, that if it put the mage down, the cock would go directly into the mage’s pretty little rear. It was something that the woman herself soon comprehended.  
  
The metal pressed against the tight pucker, and squirted again, covering her bottom with oil. The ball pressed against her clit, and Serana heard it buzz. Sondant had no way of Shouting now because of her need to rest and recuperate before she used the ancient Tongue again, and she could hardly squirm away from the buzzing, vibrating metal. Agonising inch by agonising inch, Serana watched the metal cock work its way into Sondant’s ass. The Breton protested loudly, shrieking as the vibrations on her sensitive nub caused another climax. Yet if she leaned back, she caused the cock to slide further into her. Sondant was caught, and Serana was amused. She opted to press into the vibrations, whimpering in pleasure. Serana lazily closed her eyes, her machine still going, moaning with another orgasm. The sounds of Sondant’s machine changed, and Serana opened her eyes to see that it had started to pump the cock back and forth inside the blonde. When was the last time a man had fucked her ass? It might have been the time in Irkngthand she’d told her about, with the mages and the machine that now lived in her basement. However long ago, it was enough that the girl was panting hopelessly.

Serana felt something jolt beneath her, and with a start, she realised her machine was breaking too. The vampire smiled smugly, tugging at the restraints with all her strength. Soon, they were ripping beneath her, and she fell from the machine, her legs weak. Unlike Sondant, bolstered by Dovah strength, Serana’s had been sapped by her orgasms, and so she lay on the floor, panting hopelessly. Rivers of lubricant ran from her slit, and she quivered as she tried to get up. She was nothing more than a pleasured mess. If someone went for her now, she would be useless in fighting back. Something lit up in the darkness, and Serana groaned in despair. Another Centurion stalked towards her, this one entirely without an appendage. Did this mean she was going to die? Sondant cried out in pleasure as the machine snatched Serana up, the metal plate on its torso sliding open. Metal arms place the vampire inside the contraption, mechanic hands securing her wrists above her head and bending her knees up, placing her feet either side of her to fully open her up. She was being leant against a tilted surface, and for a few moments nothing happened. Then metal fingers clutched her breasts, beginning a firm, kneading motion, something which included pinching her nipples. Each gentle tweak sent a shot of pleasure through her. Oil, warm but not too hot, as before, was splashed against her, and a smaller contraption rose to her slit. It positioned one part of itself over her clitoris, and started to gently vibrate. Serana grunted, her hips twitching when it slowly moved up and down the sensitive nub.  
  
The other part spat oil against her ass, and Serana froze, immediately regretting the decision. There were two parts to whatever was between her legs. The first half sunk itself into her cunt, and with a start she realised that it felt like a pair of fingers – big, thick fingers covered in ridges that made her writhe in her bonds. The second half slowly prodded at her anus, much smaller digits lubricated so highly that they left slick trails in their wake. They gradually worked their way into her, and when both were sitting comfortably inside her, the second part buzzed. Serana jolted, her slit drooling down the fingers buried inside it. The fingers in her pretty rear moved, but only a little. Soon, the ones in her cunt began to shift too, but quicker, much faster than their anal counterparts, fingering her mercilessly. Serana shot a look over to Sondant, struggling against the slow, methodical cock and the vibrations pressing on her sensitive parts. The Breton’s back was arching, little whimpers coming from her mouth. Her blonde hair was sticking to her skin, and rivulets of lubricant ran from her unattended cunt. Serana watched her rub her hips into the buzzing metal, then quickly pull away as she undoubtedly had another orgasm. Serana felt the fingers in her speed up, and the vampire barked in protest as they rubbed her swollen pleasure spot within.  
  
Her next orgasm nearly killed her, and the vampire almost ripped out the restraints holding her down. Her legs, wide open and leaving her vulnerable, shook and shivered with each powerful contraction. Each time she struggled, the pinches to her nipples became harsher and longer, causing the time between her former plateau and the next to halve itself. Sweat ran down her skin, cooling in the air, though the vampire didn’t notice the cold in the slightest. Her struggles had weakened what metal was holding her hands down, but she soon realised her other punishment was the fingers in her ass speeding up. They delivered a sharp electric shock to her body that made her scream in pain and pleasure. Sondant slumped over the hand holding her, and Serana wanted to grin smugly. See? This was what happened when you fucked with phallic Dwemer machinery. It took you until your legs went dead and then you passed out. Weak Breton hands grasped the one holding her in order to steady herself, and Serana threw her head back and yelled as she faced another bone-shaking release. This time, she really did rip her arm restraints out, and was shocked so thoroughly she couldn’t move for some time. The electricity backed up, and spilled across the whole machine, causing it to fall to pieces on the floor.

Serana pulled herself out from beneath the machine. Uselessly flopping like a fish to the floor, the vampire lay there, closing her eyes. When no machine approached her, she gathered the strength to look up. Now that she could see properly, many of the machines were broken or awaiting more repairs, secured to their charging stations. She could see some armed with gags, which would have effectively nullified Sondant’s powers. Others were totally empty, suggesting unfinished work. The idea of these things lying around Dwemer ruins, waiting to pounce on a good lady, made Serana shiver, and she couldn’t decide if the sensation was arousal or fear. Perhaps both. Either way, for the moment, Serana could recover, and she stumbled over to her pack, finding a stamina potion and downing it. She watched Sondant’s eyes flash again, and then the Breton ripped herself from the machine. She fell, and Serana wandered over, potion in hand. She gave it grudgingly to the mage, and went to get a spare set of armour from the pack. Sondant downed the green liquid and her legs stopped shaking. Still, she was unable to summon magic, and an attempt at the door proved meaningless. It had shut itself. When she announced this to Serana, the vampire looked like she wanted to rip the Breton’s throat out with her own teeth.  
  
Sondant clad herself in a fresh pair of robes, and Serana composed herself, following the Breton as she explored the remainder of the room. There was another door at the back, and Sondant opened it. This room was totally dark, and Sondant lit a torch, holding it up. Serana froze. The room was dotted either side with open-door cages, but that wasn’t what stopped her short. There were Dwemer spiders everywhere, in every cage. All silent, none of them did so much as spark, and they were all built a little differently, some regular sized with tubes flying out between their second and third legs, and others much smaller. The two women crept slowly forward, Sondant in front, and they were approaching the middle when Sondant’s robe snagged on the door. She pulled it off, dropping her torch, which clattered to the floor. Every spider in the room sprang to life, and Sondant cursed, unable to use magic or her voice. She was going for her dagger when one of the smaller spiders jumped on her, clutching her face in its legs. A gagged sound slipped from the mage’s lips, and Serana was wondering why when she suffered a similar fate, soon discovering the reason.  
  
The small spider shoved a warm metal cock inside her mouth, and as the vampire fought to remove it, metal circled her hips. The vampire went down, a buzz of paralysis going through her. Something wet covered her crotch, and her clothing was eaten away, the liquid not damaging her skin. More oil squirted her, aimed for her clitoris, and she felt the spider’s legs tighten around her like a sexual belt. Sondant’s screams of pleasure as something happened to her were heavily muffled, and Serana felt a cock poking at her slit before delving inside, lubricated and quickly running with her juices. Back and forth it went, healing her and causing her to tighten on the metal. Serana moaned, unable to move due to the paralysis, and as she lay there, a thought occurred to her.  
  
Sondant was in so much trouble.


End file.
